Catch Me If You Can
by Kumo13
Summary: Fred and George Weasley were unique children. Mischievous and sweet they charm everyone they meet. But there's something strange about them and their older brother Ron and his friend Harry, who're hiding secrets of there own, knows it. Will they uncover the truth? And just who are the mysterious duo going by the monikers Cielo and Terra?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know what you're thinking. 'What the fuck is this? Where's the new chapter for Fiamma Magica?' Right? Well don't worry, I'm working on it. Might even have it finished by the end of the day. So I just finished reading the Shimon arc in the manga and I haven't been able to stop thinking about Tsuna and Enma and their adorable friendship and then this kinda just happened. Now in this fic Ron is a year older than the twins and Ginny is a year younger than them. Just to clarify.**

 **DIsclaimer: Nope and nope**

Fred and George were unique children. They were very different from their older brothers and younger sister. They were mischievous and sweet children though and that's all that their mother and father, Molly and Arthur Weasley, cared about.

The boys were inseparable and had a kind of synchronicity that was almost unbelievable. But then again they were twins, and not to mention wizards. Even the first time they performed accidental magic they'd done it at the same time, though to this day their parents still don't know which twin did what or if they'd somehow managed to combine their magic. It had been an interesting day for the family of redheads. The two toddlers had been playing together in the living room when suddenly object started floating and catching fire around them the two boys giggling and clapping in delight. Their parents had been quite shocked to discover that the fire didn't actually burn and the floating objects could not be put back on the ground.

The two boys lived in such perfect unison that it got to the point where no one really knew which twin was which. Not even the boys themselves. They would make a game out of it though, where they would always tell people that they were the were the other twin, keeping everyone in constant confusion of who was who. The boys would sometimes call each other Gred and Forge to simplify things, but they wanted names that they could well and truly claim as their own. So one day they gave each other names. These names were Cielo and Terra. They don't know why they chose these names. They just felt right. They never told anyone about these names they called themselves, wanting to keep up their fun game. So in the confines of their room, in the privacy of their favorite hiding spots, they called each other these names as they laughed and planned their next pranks.

Life was good and free. They had a loving family with lots of cool older brothers and a cute, but also scary, little sister. Though there was something about their big brother Ron and their little sister Ginny. The twins didn't know what, but whatever it was it wasn't bad it was just...familiar.

Yes, life was very good. After all they'd never really had the chance to be honest to god happy and carefree children in their last life.

The dreams of their past life started when they were six. Slow and gentle, easing their ways into their minds. By the time they were seven they remembered everything about who they'd been.

But, it didn't matter, because that was their last life. They now had a new one to live. They didn't know if the others were brought back too, but for now that was okay. They missed their family, but they also knew that they wouldn't want them to spend their new lives unhappy. And besides, it's not like they were alone, because they had each other. And they always would.

They started practicing with their flames in secret with no one else around and whenever someone came anywhere near them Cielo's special super power always warned them. They became good at keeping secrets and sticking together.

Their big brother Ron would still give them weird looks from time to time, but he still cared about them. Even if he could be so grouchy sometimes. And loud. He was always very loud. The boys wondered if the older boy knew how to whisper.

Their little sister also gave them weird looks now and again, but mostly left them alone. Unless she was helping them with a prank, she was very mischievous despite her usually monotonous ways. The twins quickly discovered that their sister was the Queen of sass and sarcasm and they loved it.

Life continued to be good and then got better when they got their hogwarts letters. They were so excited to learn magic.

When they arrived at Hogwarts they started digging in to the library and absorbing all the information they could and planning all kinds of cool pranks. At least once a week they'd initiate one of their plans and no one was the wiser. After all, no one expects the two sweet twins to ever cause trouble. Molly always told them they had angelic smiles. They considered letting people know it was them or at least alluding to it, but part of the fun was getting away with their jokes and giggling about them behind everyone's backs. It was when they heard about the Marauders near the end of their first year that they came up with the idea. At the scenes of their biggest pranks they would leave a calling card. Nothing that people would associate with them of course, but something that only they would recognise as theirs.

Cielo and Terra were also very curious about the big bad snake that apparently lived somewhere in the school. Especially since it apparently had to do with their House as well as their older brothers best friend.

Harry Potter was also a bit of a curiosity to the twins. He wasn't anything like the stories, but that was okay, he was still plenty cool. He could be even grouchier than Ron and almost as sarcastic as Ginny. But he also didn't care one bit about what everyone thought about him. And even though he was a Gryffindor he didn't really seem that reckless.

He was amazing on a broomstick and was the Gryffindor's team star player. The boys couldn't wait until they could try out for the Quidditch team so they could fly all the time instead of only when they could sneak away from everybody.

Ron still worried about them every now and then, but he seemed to understand that as long as they were together they'd be just fine.

There others at the school who seemed interesting to the twins, like the nice, clumsy Malfoy boy that Ron hung out with or the scary and smart brunette girl who reminded Terra of diamonds for some reason. Though they were almost all second years so they didn't interact with them much. The rest of the interesting people were teachers and while the boys saw their teachers often they didn't always have the opportunity to talk to them. Besides they both always got a little nervous when talking to teachers. Old habits die hard.

They got a bit worried when people started turning up petrified. But they didn't worry too much because Cielo's special power told him it would all be ok and that everyone would be fine.

That didn't keep Terra from nearly crying when he'd heard that scary smart diamond girl had been caught too. Or Cielo from nearly having a panic attack at hearing that the little blond boy first year with the camera obsession and the familiar smell of candy and chocolate had also been petrified. They'd never been so relieved in this life than they had when they heard that everyone was going to truly be okay.

They still didn't know why they felt like this, maybe it had something to do with who they were? They weren't sure yet. But either way they wouldn't go looking, because it wasn't yet time. They didn't know when the time was, but they knew they weren't supposed to let anyone know till then.

Till then it would be just them two and they could live with that, because no matter where they were, no matter who they were, they would always be best friends.

-BRAKE LINE-

Harry sighed as he stood and left his class. It was his third year at Hogwarts now and after the whole shitty situation with the snake last year and the stone the year before he found himself actually hoping for a calm year. Ha! Him calm!? That was a funny joke.

He tightened his hold on his wrathful sky flames to keep them from escaping. He needed to go let out his frustrations somewhere or he might actually end up killing someone. He continued to walk down the hall the image of grumpy nonchalance with his rumpled clothes and his firm scowl. The effect no longer ruined by those horrid glasses since he'd found a spell to fix his eyes.

He stooped for a second as he heard the sound of cheerful laughter. And a moment later from down the hall came the young weasley twins, jumping and running around each other playfully as they made their way back to their common room. Xanxus watched them go and had to keep himself from grinning. Of course he knew the boys, not well, but he knew them. After all they were that damned sharks little brothers. Harry didn't normally like kids, with some exceptions, but these two were okay. He grinned as he remembered the uproar they'd caused during their sorting ceremony last year. Who would've thought the youngest Weasley boys would have both been put in Slytherin of all places. Then again they hadn't been the only ones to shake things up with all the old family traditions and shit. Harry still got a kick out of the memory of seeing everyone's faces when Draco had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Bronco sure did know how to cause a ruckus. Not to mention Ginny's sorting this year, the Frog had smirked as she'd sashayed her way to the Ravenclaw table. It had been hilarious.

Harry kept walking down the hall to the Gryffindor dorms, he was itching to get his hands on his broom so he could fly up high in the sky. Maybe then he could get himself to relax a bit.

He turned the corner only to run into none other than Bronco and his right hand man not two steps behind him. "Draco, Oliver." He greeted with a simple nod. "Hi Harry. Are you heading out to the Quidditch field?" Draco asked with that friendly smile of his that made Harry want to punch him and then apologise for it. "Yup. Where are the others?" Harry asked as there were almost always at least a handful of the others with Draco. They'd almost all been brought back. Marshmallow freak and his lot, the princess girl and the babies, the earth brats people, baby boss's friends, his insane lot and many others. Most of them were here at Hogwarts, others were at other schools or were already adults.

"They went to go look through the first years again. To see if maybe they missed them by accident." Draco said and his smile was gone now and there was a sad look in his eyes that reflected in Oliver's behind him. Hell, Harry was pretty sure his eyes looked similar as well.

It had been bloody hard to find everyone because in this world it was practically impossible to sense flames since there was too much magic interfering with it. The only way you could sense flames was if they were being actively used and you were in close proximity. The fact they'd all managed to find each other was mostly dumb luck and being in the right place at the right time. Harry doesn't think he'll ever forget the day he walked into his dorm room back in their first year to find his new red haired roommate playing around with blue flames in his hands, if only cause the look on the sharks face was hilarious. Since then Ron had been by his side again, just as he always will be.

"Do you think they might find them?" Draco asked again and even Harry with all his emotional constipation could hear the hopelessness and desperation in his voice.

Cause they'd found everyone. Well, almost everyone. They were still missing two important people. But it had been three years now and everyone else had already been found, even those who were outside of the school. Every year they would search through the new first years looking for something, something that might give away the ones they were looking for. And every year, for three years, they'd been disappointed. None more so than Hermione and her lot as well as Blaise and his friends, after all the people they were looking for were their missing pieces. Smoking bomb and Ice queen never gave up though, and every year it was them who would rally everyone saying they'd find them for sure eventually. Harry really hoped so. And he also hopped, that wherever they are they were together. He knew how they hated to be alone.

"I don't know." Harry answered with a long sigh that sounded much older than the thirteen year old boy looked. Draco released a similar sigh and simply nodded.

"I'm going to grab my broom and for a ride, wanna come with?" Harry asked tiredly, while normally he would have preferred to go alone, he just wasn't feeling like it today. And besides, it always felt nice to fly with another sky.

"Sure I'm not as good as you, but I think we both need this. Oliver you want to come?" Draco grinned sheepishly before turning to his right hand man and best friend.

"I may be the Gryffindor Quidditch team Captain, but even I can't keep up with a pair of skies while they're flying, I think I'll just watch from bellow to make sure you don't fall down Boss." Olive grinned kindly down at the blond boy.

"Muh, I'm not that clumsy." Draco pouted as they all continued walking in the direction Harry had been headed.

"Yes you are." Harry stated simply as they continued walking. Draco just pouted harder.

The trio continued walking down the hallway in comfortable silence until they heard a screech come from one of the nearby classes. Curious, the three boys opened the door and found a class of first year Charms students all floating around in the air screeching and squealing and panicking as they didn't know what had happened. "What the fuck happened here?" Harry asked with a puzzled look in his eyes, somebody didn't honestly screw up the Leviosa charm that badly. Sure Seamus blew his up, but Seamus was an annoying idiot. "It looks like last years mystery prankster may have struck again." Draco chuckled to himself, he always found these pranks entertaining. Even when they were on him.

"We don't know! One minute we're listening to the professor and the next minute we're all floating in the air and flash of light happened and then that appeared." one of the kids said panickedly as he pointed at something at the front of the class. Harry, Oliver and Draco all turned to look and were shocked to find that right in the middle of the black board was a sunset orange and magma red graffiti design that spelled out two words. Terra and Cielo.

Could it be? Was it possible?

No one else had any obvious reasons to use these monikers, right?

Could they have finally arrived?

Could it really be them!

 **So, ya. Literally all I could think about when I finished the Shimon arc was that the two of them were just like brothers and somehow this led to this little plot bunny spawning in my head. Though I think I'm going to have all kinds of fun with this. Now just to clarify, the only characters whose ages are a bit switched are Ron Ginny and Fred and George. Ron is in third year with Harry and the others, the twins are in second year and Ginny is a first year. Understand? Good. Anywho can't think of anything else to say so just let me know what you think in the reviews. Also can you guys guess who's who?**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I just finished reading the manga a couple days ago, and oh my gawd, I actually feel so proud of Tsuna for managing to bring everyone together like that. I was so happy to see my baby turn into a big bad boss. Honestly the final battle was just great, but something I noticed was that in the last battle Xanxus lost one of his arms and both Byakuran and Squalo had to have illusionary organs for a bit and somehow I've never seen a single fanfic out there that talks about this. I would've thought that all the XS shippers would have taken Xanxus losing an arm, just like Squalo did, and use it for something. Ah well.**

 **Disclaimer: Nein.**

Ron sighed tiredly as he sat on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room, a potions textbook open in his lap. Until just a couple of minutes ago he'd been with Neville and the others observing and sometimes talking to the new first years. They'd been so sure they would find them this year, but still no luck.

Ron had had to watch Neville run up and close himself in their dorm room the minute they entered the Gryffindor common rooms. The red haired teen knew that there wasn't anything he could do for the little raindrop, but it didn't mean he couldn't keep himself from feeling for him and the others.

He couldn't help it really, the younger rain had become something akin to a younger brother to him in their last life. What with all the time they'd spent training together and crossing blades with each other. Ron knew that Neville was strong though and that he'd be fine in a bit, he wouldn't lose hope yet.

With another frustrated sigh, Ron forced himself to focus on his potions homework, he didn't want to have to deal with the greedy mist getting on his ass again about not finishing his homework. Stupid Snape.

"Hiya Ronnie!" Came the call of two identical voices in perfect unison. Ron looked up to see his two sweet little brothers, Fred and George, though he was a little ashamed to admit that he had no idea which one was which, but he was pretty sure no one really knew either. Though the two boys were sorted into Slytherin Percy had given them permission to come visit the Gryffindor common room if they ever wanted to come see their brothers. The courtesy had been extended to Ginny when she was sorted into Ravenclaw this year, though Ron knew for a fact that she could get into any of the common rooms, without having access through the front door.

The two boys came to a stop at the exact same time in front of their older brother and smiled brightly at him. Ron was not a fool, he knew exactly how mischievous children with angelic smiles could be and more importantly he knew his brothers. Of course just cause he knew what no one else seemed to realise didn't mean he was going to rat his brothers out. What kind of a brother would he be if he did, and besides this way they don't try to prank him so that he would keep his silence.

"What did you do?" Because with the way they were both smiling there was no way they hadn't done something.

"Awww come on brother. That's so mean. Why do you always assume we did something bad." The twins said in perfect unison with matching pouts on their faces. Most would find it slightly creepy how in sync these two were with the way they often spoke at the same time and mirrored each others movements effortlessly. Luckily Ron had grown up with them and had long since gotten used to the strange behavior of his younger brothers.

"It's not mean it's the truth you two are always up to something!" Ron said loudly as he stood up with his hands on his hips, dammit and he was getting so good at keeping his voice down. Ah well whatever.

Potions work be damned.

-BREAK LINE-

He couldn't feel his right arm. Now if Harry was a normal person, he might be slightly alarmed by this, but he wasn't normal, not even by wizard standards, and he knew exactly what was wrong.

In his last life he never did completely adjust to losing his right arm. He ended up getting a prosthetic a little like the sharks one, but unlike the shark, he never completely adjusted to the change and his reflexes became a bit slower, they were still much faster than the average person's but still it wasn't the same. Often the prosthetic would simply hang loose by his side, he often even forgot it was there. He hadn't been able to feel it, in a sense. And more often than not he'd had to think about in order to use it. Baby boss had always been so worried about him back then doing everything he could to try and make it better for him. But it just never was the same.

Though now that Harry has both arms again one would think he would no longer have to deal with this kind of shit, yet whenever he was stressed or deep in thought his right arm would go numb and hang limply by his side. Almost as if it wasn't there. The pervert doctor had said it was a type of phantom pain thing. Something that was all in his head, where his mind thought that this had happened so it made your body behave accordingly. And when Harry was stressed his mind always seemed to revert to back then and believed he was still missing a limb.

It was bothersome to Harry and he hated that he still had to deal with this weakness even after having been reborn, but in the end it was just something else he had to deal with.

The thing that was making Harry so stressed was the graffiti he'd seen with Bronco. The two of them had spent half an hour interrogating the students and the teacher to see if they'd seen anything, anyone, something that could help them find out if they were back.

But no one knew anything and on his way back to the Gryffindor common room Harry had run into Collin and the little cow brat had reported that they hadn't found anything while looking through the new first years. The kid looked like he was going to cry so Harry had sent him on his way.

It was just so frustrating, it felt like they were so close, yet so far away. It was starting to get unbearable. How many more years of disappointment could they stand, how many more unsuccessful letters can they receive from the others. How long until they would see the little earth and sky pair again.

Where they even here?

"Waaaa, Harry! Ron's being mean!" was the cry that startled Harry out of his thoughts as he looked up to see the Weasley twins run away from their older brother, who looked mildly frustrated, and proceed to hide behind him.

"The fuck is going on?" Harry asked in a mildly frustrated, but mostly confused, tone.

Both boys simultaneously poked their heads out from behind him on either side and pouted adorably up at him. "Ron's making false accusations and being mean to us, you'll protect us won't you Harry!" The two boys chimed together, ending it with bright sweet smiles up at him. Ya, Harry wasn't buying it, he'd seen baby boss lock Bronco in a room once with their crazy tutor, because the blond had done something to piss him off, with a smile just as innocent on his face, he knew not to underestimate them.

But at the same time, it would be something he could lord over Ron for god knows how long. After all it's not everyday that his best friends _darling_ baby brothers came to him seeking refuge. Harry figured this might be fun.

 **Well there you go, chapter 2. I'm surprised none of you have tried to guess who's reincarnated as who. If you haven't figured it out already this is a reincarnation fic. So ya the idea for this fic actually came from a reviewer for my other story Fiamma Magica, where they said that I kinda gave up everyone's identity and brought them all together too easily and I should of stretched it out longer, but the thing is that Fiamma Magica is supposed to be sweet and mostly fluffy interactions between all of them. But the concept of a reincarnation fic with a bit more mystery in it intrigued me so I decided to mess around with the concept a bit and then when I read the Shimon arc this kinda just happened. Now in this fic all of the characters are going to be sorta half and half, half of their KHR character and half of their harry potter character, because in this instead of always having known who they were their memories instead came gradually over a period of time and integrated themselves with their new memories. Does that make sense? Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


End file.
